


Night of the Lepus

by darnedchild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pranks, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, hideous chocolate bunnies, ish, playing pranks on friends, those Cumberbunnies are nightmare fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Cumberbunny things, I wrote a very short belated Easter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Lepus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lilsherlockian1975 for giving this a quick beta and for suggesting the title when I was coming up blank. Happy belated Easter/chocolate bunny consumption day.

"Oh my God!" Molly stumbled back a step, one hand clutched over her rapidly pounding heart. She turned the full force of her glare on the laughing detective inspector who had followed her into her tiny office at Barts. "What the hell is that . . . thing?"

Greg wiped a bit of moisture from the corner of his eyes—his efforts to stifle his laughter not amounting to much—and leaned his shoulder against the open doorframe. "It's a chocolate bunny, obviously."

Now that the initial panic from finding the large monstrosity sitting on her desk (it really did look like some kind of freakish animal at first glance, so Molly felt she should be forgiven for having a tiny moment of fear) was over, she bent closer to get a better look at it.

As Greg claimed, it was made of chocolate and had a mostly bunny-like appearance. But the head . . . Oh, good gravy, the head. It had Sherlock's face.

"Where did you get this? And more importantly, why would you get this?" she couldn't help but ask.

"There's a posh candy shop that made a batch of Sherlock Holmes rabbits for Easter. Sherlhops, I think they were calling them? We took up a collection around the department and bought an entire carton. Expensive buggers."

Molly sat on the edge of her desk and picked up the chocolate bunny. "I can't imagine they sold very many."

"Sold out completely, from what I understand. I tried to get one of the ones with him in the hat, those long ears poking out the top, but I couldn't even get my name on the waitlist."

She shot him a questioning look and he shrugged. "My daughter is a fan."

She tilted the bunny so she could examine the face. "The likeness is eerie."

"Isn't it just?" Greg shuddered. "Donovan bought half a dozen outright and bit the heads off each one. She didn't eat them, mind, just left their decapitated bunny bodies in a pile in the breakroom."

Molly grimaced at that mental image and shook her head. "Can I keep this one?"

"Sure. I thought you'd get a kick out of it. Chocolate's too rich for me anyway."

Her answering smile was wide and devious.

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ—

Sneaking into 221b wasn't difficult.

Did it even count as sneaking if the landlady let you in and waved you upstairs with a fit of giggles once you explained what you were up to, Molly wondered?

As she'd hoped, Sherlock had been deep in thought at his desk, fingers pressed against his chin. Molly had tiptoed across the floor and carefully left the chocolate doppelganger placed just so in front of him. Other than a flex of his fingers and a cross "I said I don't want any tea!" that was uttered without Sherlock opening his eyes, he didn't really react to her intrusion at all.

Molly skipped back down the stairs and took Mrs Hudson up on her offer of a cuppa and a slice of poppy seed cake.

Barely twenty minutes later Molly's efforts paid off with a loud "Fuck!" and the unmistakable sound of Sherlock's chair falling backward, followed very closely by stomping feet and an extremely cross Sherlock Holmes standing in the open doorway of Mrs Hudson's flat.


End file.
